The OctoSquidSquad: Octo Expansion but a bit Different
by 0ctoGirl
Summary: The OctoSquidSquad was the most popular band ever. But Kylee and Kamryn broke up, and haven't seen each other since. When Kylee meets an Inkling called Four and they stumble into an undersea metro, they meet an Octoling called Agent 8. But Kylee recognizes Four, and also knows she has seen Eight before... but where?
1. Intro

It was morning in Inkopolis. Inklings were already beginning to file into the Lobby, and Grizzco was preparing for the day's haul of Golden Eggs. But Kylee Octavian was still asleep. The 8:00 alarm on her phone went off.

(Calamari Inkantation plays)

"I'm awake!" Kylee sat up fast. "Oh yeah. I forgot. Kamryn isn't here to scold me about sleeping in." Kamryn Rina was Kylee's best friend, and often slept at Kylee's house. Kylee put on her clothes and walked into the dining room, her pastel blue and pink tentacles bouncing. "Hi Mrs. Inkstein. She walked past her siblings. "Morning Jim, hey Mick." They were the only ones still at the house. Minnie, Connor, and Mike were out of the house, and Kylee's sister Rita had been kidnapped by their fellow Octolings. Rita, Jim, Mick, and Kylee were quadruplets. Their mom, heavily pregnant, had collapsed on the doorstep of the Inksteins trying to prevent an Octoling raid. She had died giving birth. The Inkstein family had cared for the Octolings ever since. Rita was older than the others by 5 hours. Next was Jim, then Mick, and Kylee came nearly one day after her sister. 'Rita was always more of a mom to me than a big sister...' Kylee's memories came to her as she donned her Snowy Down Boots. "Rita, where are you?"

Kylee's thoughts were interrupted by an Inkling girl approaching. She had yellow tentacles, a yellow jacket, and yellow and black headphones. 'This girl must like yellow", Kylee thought. The yellow girl waved. "Hi!" She looked familiar... but where from? "I'm 4. What's your name?"

"What's your REAL name?"

"I asked for yours."

"Well, if you are 4, then i'm 7."

"Haha! Whatevs. I investigate sketchy stuff. Wanna check out that shady corner?"

"Why not."

The two walked over. "What's that stairway for?"

"Four, I don't think we're allowed down-!"

The old stairs gave way and Four was dangling from one hand.

"FOUR!"

Kylee made an effort to pull her friend up, but was unsuccessful. They fell, hit pavement, and everything went black.

**How did I do? I myself can't wait for the next chapter! Feel free to let me know how you think it could go better. Cya!**

**0ctoGirl**


	2. The mysterious Octoling

"Seven! Seven! Wake up! HURRY!"  
Kylee smiled as she sat up. This girl reminded her of her friend.

"Seven! OH MY COD you're not dead! Help me out over here!"

Kylee's eyes adjusted to the light, and found Four already standing, holding back attacks from green octarians.

"Grab your weapon!"

Kylee noticed a Tenta Brella by her, which was the same weapon as Four's. They attempted to hold back the attacks. Four fainted. "She protected me... now it's my turn." Kylee it was too hard. Kylee was nearly splatted when she saw a strange figure approaching them. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth.

"If you're gonna kill me, do it fast!"

The Octoling frowned. Kylee slowly opened her eyes. The other girl had light brown skin, pink tentacles, and blue eyes. She carried another Brella, and helped Kylee to her feet. "Uh... you two OK? I don't think I saw you here before.

"We fell into here from Inkopolis."

The Octoling nodded. "The promised land!"

She led Kylee, who held Four's squid form close, to a golden dynamo roller. They were teleported to a subway. Four woke up, and the fun really began.

**Sorry for this being short! I had to finish quickly.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**0ctoGirl**


	3. On the Deepsea Metro

The Octoling walked into the subway, Kylee trailing close behind. They took their seats and the Octoling told Kylee about herself while Kylee tried to revive a fainted Four, who awoke and pulled out her phone.

"So what's your name?"

The Octoling sighed. "Wanna hear a story?"

"Sure."

"So, I woke up at Central Station. This guy-"

The Octoling pointed to an elderly Inkling Kylee hadn't noticed.

"was staring at me when I woke up. He said I was fighting his protege, and we both got knocked out. I'm helping him look for him. As to anything else, I lost my memory."

Kylee recognized the girl.

"But call me Agent 8."

"What is it with people naming themselves numbers today?!" Kylee giggled. "I'm... Seven. This is Four.

Four looked up from her squidphone and waved.

Agent 8's CQ-80 binged.

"Oh! New chats!" A hologram of blue light shone in the air. Four and Kylee, or Seven as we shall call her, curiously read as Eight filed through the chats. Then 8 looked at the old Inkling on the bench.

"Mr. Cuttlefish! Aren't you going to pay attention to the new passengers?" Eight was stern.

He looked up. "Hello! You can call me Captain Cuttlefish!"

Agent 8's eyes sparkled as she told Captain Cuttlefish about how she found the other girls and rescued them.

"And Mr. Cuttlefish, they're from the Promised Land!"

A blue pickle entered the room, frightening Seven and causing her to hide behind 8. "Number 10,008, we have arrived at Toastmaster Station.

The three girls entered the room. 8 showed 7 and 4 how to select a weapon. Seven chose an Octobrush, while Four and Eight both chose a Jet Squelncher. Then she paid for the test and they took off.

As they landed, Four inspected the ring they were standing on.

"This... it's the same... could it be...?

Seven turned to Four. "What are you going on about-AH!"

A light flashed and ink erupted revealing... a toaster? The toaster glared at Four, focusing on attacking her.

Four swam away. "Not again..."

**I hope you liked it! Oh, by the way...**

**1\. The weapons here are two of the three available to use in Toastmaster station.**

**2\. Four has yet to remember that Captain Cuttlefish is the same person as the one Marie mentioned, along with Agent 3.**

**3\. Seven and Eight do _NOT_ know that 4 is Agent 4.**

**4\. The mem cake for Toastmaster Station is Marie. We'll see how that turns out with Four! Maybe then she'll explain why she and the Octo Oven acted like they knew each other, why she called herself 4, and why she knows Marie.**


End file.
